Five Lies Max Told
by Feline Feral
Summary: Pretty much what the title implies. Five short fics each about a lie. Written for the Jam Pony Winter Ficathon over at livejournal. Read & Review.


Title: Five Lies Told

Author: Rosalie (Feline Feral)

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe but I don't think it's over PG really.

Written For: Stephanie as part of the Jam Pony Winter Ficathon

Disclaimer: I only own Dark Angel in my dreams.

Notes: Each number is it's only little story and I suppose they are all AU based off of season one, I fudge details to suit my ideas.

**Five Lies Told**

**1. **

Max wasn't sure why she said it but afterwards, thinking about it alone in her room she regretted it. It wasn't really a big lie; at least it didn't seem like it earlier. Now Max felt like she'd lost her big chance, her one opening into a permanent spot in Logan Cale's life, instead of just in Eye's Only's.

-----

The afternoon had started out perfect enough. It was a calm, clear day and for once, even the crooked excuse for law enforcement felt the need to do nothing but lounge about. Max and Logan had been sitting in his apartment drinking wine while waiting for the pasta to finish cooking.

They'd been sitting in silence for a long while and Logan couldn't stand it for much longer; he attempted to start a conversation.

"Did everything go ok at the bar last night?"

Max sighed internally before answering, "Yeah." Logon could never seem to go more than five minutes without bringing up work.

Max waited for Logan to say something else but he kept silent. Looking over Max saw that he was waiting for her to say more about the bar.

With tightly contained anger Max went on, "Took me a while to the find the guy but once I did and convinced him I wasn't going to kill him it was a piece of cake. He says he'll help Eye's Only, all you have to do is contact him." Max handed over a piece of scrap paper that had seen better days to Logan.

Logan read the number and quickly stuffed the paper into a pocket before smiling, "Thanks, Max. You have no idea how much trouble you've saved me."

Max tried to smile but she couldn't quite make herself do it and it came across as a bittersweet grimace.

Logan took a sip of his wine before looking at her with concern. "Are you okay Max? We can talk about something other than work if you want?"

Max paused for a moment and shook her head. "No that's okay. I think the pasta's done."

With a nod Logan walked into the kitchen to finish fixing their dinner and Max had a feeling that she'd regret her answer later.

-------

Max took a sip from the beer she had taken from the fridge and laid back on her bed. Logan had given her an opening and she didn't take it. He'd given her a chance to choose the conversational topic; a chance where she could have asked him anything about himself.

She didn't know when or if she'd ever get another chance like that and she was kicking herself about it.

**2.**

Jam Pony was flooded with people and Max was finding it difficult to push her way through the crowd without actually hurting anyone. She had just about made it outside when the voice of the person she was trying to avoid rang out loud and clear.

"Where do you think you're going missy? There are packages to be delivered."

For a brief moment Max thought about just walking out the door, pretending she didn't hear him but that would probably get her fired and as much as it pained her to admit it, she needed the job.

Turning around she walked to the desk, "You said I could go Normal and besides you've got tons of people here to deliver the packages."

Normal scowled at her, "I certainly did not tell you, you could leave early."

Max sent a silent pray to whatever deity that happened to be listening that Normal was busy enough that he wouldn't remember nor look for the paper she was about to mention.

"You did. Please Normal, I really need to go. It took forever to get this appointment and I don't think I can get another. I gave you the note you always want when I got here," Max tried to put as much worry and desperation into her voice as she felt comfortable with.

Normal sighed and looked around his desk, "I don't see it here now."

"You've been so busy it probably fell somewhere. Let me go now and I promise I'll stay late tomorrow."

Normal seemed to consider it for a moment and then he nodded, "Fine, get out of here. I can't take the whining any longer anyway. You just better be prepared to stay tomorrow Missy."

Max smiled, "I will be."

She ran out the door without a second thought. She was going to be late to meet Logan.

**3. **

Original Cindy looked at Max with appraising eyes, "Are you sure you're okay sugar?"

Max stood up straight and flashed her biggest smile, "I'm fine. You go on out to Crash."

Original Cindy didn't look like Max had her very convinced but she nodded regardless, "Ok. Are you sure you don't want to come? The more the merrier and all that jazz."

Max walked over to the couch and sat down. "Nah, I think I'm going to stay in tonight and catch up on my reading," she held up a book she'd started ages ago. "You go and have fun."

Original Cindy shook her head, "Ok," and walked out the front door.

Max let out a sigh when the door closed but quickly had to stop it when Original Cindy poked her had back in, "You'd tell me if you have seizure problems again wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, now get out of here, you're interrupting my reading," Max threw a pillow at the door and laugh.

Original Cindy laughed and said, "All right I'll catch ya later," before closing the door.

Max waited just long enough to be sure Original Cindy was really gone this time before letting the seizure take control over her. It had taken far too much energy to keep it at bay as long as she had.

**4. **

Everything was happening much faster than she was used to. Things seemed to be going her way for once in her miserable life and Max was getting worried.

She'd broken into his apartment because when she saw him he looked like the type to have things that would make a pretty penny in a pawn shop or in the black market. Max had followed him home one night, making note of which apartment he lived in and scoping out a good entry point before slipping into the darkness.

As luck would have it she delivered a pack across the street the next day and was not only able to plan her entry point for later that night but find the perfect thing to steal—an ugly cat statue that she was sure had to be worth something.

Of course that hadn't gone her way; she'd gotten caught, relying on her Manticore genetics to make her escape.

Now days later she still had the damn statue (which the man—Logan—had given her even after she stole it and sold it) and she was sitting in his living room discussing ways she could help him over tea.

She'd told him details about her past she'd never told anyone; at least without having it go south on her and he took it all in stride. In fact Logan was starting to look at her like she was the Holy Grail or something and it was starting to freak her out.

Logan offered her money, someone to share her secrets with and someone who could be her friend- if not more and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Max decided that she wouldn't let it. When Logan asked her if she would help she said that she had other things to do and didn't need any friends before bolting out the door.

Max knew it was a lie because she had nothing else better to and she could use all the friends she could find.

**5. **(Italics indicate thoughts)

Max didn't cry out when the blow snapped her head to the side—she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her pain.

Another blow fell before the same question she'd heard for hours was posed once again.

"Where is he? Where's Ben?"

Max blinked and looked up, "How many times do I have to tell you I don't know? I haven't seen him since we all escaped."

_Probably in a freezer in Manticore so they can figure out why he snapped like he did. _

This time it was fist that connected with her jaw and the voice hissed, "You're lying. What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything, I'm sorry but I really can't help you." Max pulled on the metal cuffs holding her hands behind her back and her to the chair, she almost had them broken.

_I beat the crap out of him, killed him and left him for Manticore to do with as they wished. _

"He's the last of us on the run, I've found everyone else save you and now I've got you too. They told me you killed him," The voice was quieter now, defeated.

Max grimaced before starring at the figure before her, "Who told you?" When she got no response she continued, "Who ever they are they're lying. Did you ever stop to think that this is what they wanted to do, to get you to kill me?"

The figure blinked, "No."

Max broke free from her restraints and bolted out of the chair. The figure tried to stop her but the fight was over quickly and Max was standing over the figure weapon in hand.

"I'm sorry Marie but I'm not who you're looking for." Max dropped the knife and walked out of the room.

Before she left she heard one last question. "Did you love him?"

Max answered loud enough for it to be overheard, "No."

_Of course I loved him. Ben was my brother and I'll never forgive myself for leaving him there. _


End file.
